Mist Form Dungeon
Locations article |image=BO1-Map0001-Sect33-LakeOfTheDeadEast.png |caption=The exterior of the Stone Keep on the shores of the Lake of the Dead in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} The Stone Keep also known as the Mist Form Dungeon was a 'dungeon' area featured in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain which contained the Mist Form ability. The keep consisted of a stone tower located on the northern banks of the Lake of the Dead. Role The Stone Keep was a stone tower which was encountered by Kain in the Blood Omen era of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Shortly after meeting with 'The Oracle' in the Oracle's Cave in the chapter Find the Oracle, Kain travelled southward to the Termogent Forest in the Vorador's Mansion chapter, intending to infiltrate Vorador's Mansion and confer with the elder vampire. On his way south his path was impeded by the waters of the Lake of the Dead and it became necessary for Kain to find a method to cross it without taking damage. Nearby Kain found the Stone Keep, its entrance blocked by a tree. Using the axes to chop it down, Kain entered the structure discovered an indoor dungeon within. Much of the interior of the structure was partially ruined and flooded with murky water, but shortly after entering Kain discovered the Mist Form card atop a floor mural of the ability and nearby he found a save altar for him to use. Unfortunately upon entering the door locked behind him and forced him to push on through flooded rooms to the end of the passage, allowing him to test the Mist abilities such as drifting over Water, passing through Permeable barriers avoiding enemies, his invulnerability to physical attacks (and vulnerability to magical ones), as well as discovering the hazards of Vortexes. In the final room Kain discovered a teleporter pad to return to the initial room of the structure which now allowed him to exit the building. After gaining Mist from the Stone Keep, Kain was able to use the ability from then on, notably using it initially to cross the Lake of the Dead and the Termogent Forest swamp and to enter the nearby keeps containing further dungeons. BO1-Map0022-Sect50-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect40-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect51-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect52-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect66-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect53-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png BO1-Map0022-Sect54-LakeOfTheDeadEast-StoneKeep-MistDungeon.png Design and Layout The external appearance of the Mist Form dungeon consisted of a rectangular keep on a trail to the northeast of the Lake of the Dead in the eastern lake area. The design of the building was reminiscent of the other buildings in the western Termogent Forest, such as the Control Mind dungeon, Blood Gout dungeon and the Flame Sword dungeon, consisting of a pale-red brick ramparted building complete with crenelation and a flat roof, evocative of a medieval castle-like structure. Unlike its counterparts, the Mist Form dungeon did not appear to be ruined externally and from outside seemed largely intact. A tree blocked the doorway in the center of the ground level and four arrowslits could be observed mid way up the building, along with a trapdoor on the southwestern corner of the roof. The internal area of the keep appeared far less maintained and shared many design features with 'sewer' areas, with a pale green and yellow trimmed color scheme, wooden supports and pillars, brown doorways and murky water flooding many of the areas. The keep was divided into seven map areas: *The first area consisted of three square rooms in sucession. The first room was bore the Mist Form item card in the center and had a door on the western wall which led to another square room containing a save altar (which constituted the only room of the second map area). On the northern was a closed door which acted as a permeable barrier flanked with four statues which led onto the next room. The second room was partially flooded apart from two patches in the east and west of the room where two Miners were situated. A number of skulls could be observed on the floor andd a large open door in the north led to the next room. The third room was flooded only in patches in the north and south with a large permeable door leading to the next map area. Notes *The Stone Keep is not named in game but is listed as such in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets, the official guide to Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain gives the alternative "Mist Form Dungeon" title in its section dealing with the nearby bat beacon, but otherwise does not name the structure. Bat Flight Locations at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The area containing the Stone Keep and the Eastern end of the Lake of the Dead is listed in files as "Map 0001 Sect 0033", with the neighboring area containing the rest of the lake listed as "Map 0001 Sect 0032" - as with other areas the "Map 0001" designation refers to external locations. The interior areas of the Stone Keep are all designated as "Map 0022", with the individual rooms or areas listed as "Sect 40", "Sect 50", "Sect 51", "Sect 52", "Sect 53", "Sect 54" and "Sect 66". In the Developers' level select the area is listed as "Mist" and is grouped with other areas surrounding the Oracle's Cave under "OL4" - despite fitting narratively with the next chapter. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *The initial area of the Stone Keep that Kain returns to after using the teleporter appears to be a different area to the one he departed from. The end area notably has an extra area of the room where the return pad appears that was not present before. The room still links up with the outside world the same, but the doors to the rest of the keep are completely barred, preventing access to the areas inside the keep and forcing Kain to exit. Despite these differences the map still interprets the area as the same tile as before ("Map 0022 Sect 50"), presumably meaning the extra area was merely obscured - indeed lighting for the area can be seen on the 'plain' version of the tile. *A blood vial and a Rune triangle can be seen in an area beneath the main rooms as Kain passes through the Stone keep. These can be collected by using Mist Form to pass through a set of cracks below the Energy bank artifacts in the previous room. *Interestingly, the furthest area of the keep contains all regular human enemies (specifically Barkeeps and Wenches) but in exclusively ghost states. This along with the presence of several apparent gravestones in the room may suggest the keep was at one time a mausoleum of sorts before being abandoned to the rising waters of the nearby the Lake of the Dead. See also *Mist Form *Lake of the Dead *Vorador's Mansion (chapter) References Navigation Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen indoor locations Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Locations